Finding Home
by Laurella
Summary: Complete Harry can't remember anything about his life after defeating Voldemort. He is away from the Wizarding world. Meanwhile the Weasley family mourns Harry's death.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice afternoon. The summer sun was nice and warm.

An old man was walking along the shore. It was his daily ritual after all.

Doc said he did need exercising. The walking seemed to work alright for him.

The old man was accompanied by his dog, a Newfoundland. The dog had come running back to him with the orange ball secured in her mouth.

"That's it Old Mother." The man said taking the ball and throwing it again. "Doc said you could use the exercise too."

The old man walked a little further down closer to the water. He enjoyed watching the waves crash around the shore. It had a calming appeal.

That was when the man noticed something different. There was something or another just ahead. He picked up his pace towards the strange mass.

As he got closer he realized that it was a man, no a boy. Nearly twenty by the looks of him. The man thought as he got closer.

Old Mother was right by his side as the old man bent down to examine the boy.

The old man felt for a pulse at the boy's neck. There was one there. That was when he noticed odd looking scars across the boys face. Another strange one on his forehead, a lightning bolt.

"Best get you further from the water." The old man said. He grabbed the tattered clothing the boy was wearing and pulled him further up the beach. The old man did not have that much strength about him, but figured that out of the water was better than in.

"Alright Old Mother," the old man spoke to the dog. "I have a job for you. You are to take care of this boy. Lie down, that's a good girl. Stay with him and keep him warm. I'm going to fetch Doc."

The old man tied the lease that he had around his arm to the boy and hooked the collar that was around the dog.

"Now stay." He said walking away.

The old man walked briskly to a group of cottages that stood a ways from the beach.

He knocked on one of the doors. It was soon answered by a man that nearly rivaled him for gray hairs. "Mickey, top of the day."

"Hey Doc, a boy just washed up on our beach."

"Alive?" Doc asked.

"Aye, Old Mother is watching him now."

"Just give me a moment." Doc said. He grabbed a satchel that was by the door along with a litter and a wool blanket. "We just need to get Marcus."

The two gentlemen went to the next house. From there they were joined by another older gentleman.

Marcus had Doc and Mickey loaded into his car. Marcus then drove them to the beach where Mickey had directed. Marcus guided the car as close as he could to the beach.

The three walked down towards the beach together. When they arrived at the spot where they boy was they saw that Old Mother was lying on him to keep him warm.

"That's my lady." Mickey said removing the leash from the dog.

The three were able to pick up the boy with the litter and carry him to the car. Doc immediately had began checking the boy over. "Nothing I can see." Doc immediately began wrapping the blanket around him. "Best get him back to the cottage."

The three were able to get the boy onto the litter and into the car.

When they arrived at the village quite a stir was started. Several people came out of their cottages to see what the three men were up to.

Once they saw that a young man had been found they immediately went to work to help.

Someone had brought clothes to Doc's cottage. Another had brought food and some tea.

Mickey thanked them on behave of the boy and placed the items in the main room. He then started working on a fire.

Old mother had taken to lying down next to the cot where they had placed the boy.

Doc soon found a little vial in his cupboard. "Here we go. I knew I had another bottle somewhere." He walked over to the boy. "Now take a whiff of this boy." He said waving the vial slowly over the boy's nose.

The boy's head slowly followed the vial as it waved past him. His eyes slowly opened.

"Welcome back." Doc said. "Just take it easy, you'll be fine."

"Thank You," The boy said.

"What's your name?" Mickey asked.

"Harry." The boy said sitting up.

Old mother quickly let out a yelp and placed her paw on Harry.

Harry immediately froze to his spot.

"Down, mi Lady." Mickey said patting the dog. "Old Mother here probably thinks that you are one of her old pups."

Harry reached his hand out and started stroking the top of the dog's head.

Old Mother moved closer to him.

"You remember where you are from?" Doc asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't even know where I am." Harry answered.

Doc looked him over. "By the sounds of you I would say a Londoner. You don't by chance know a surname for yourself."

"No, I'm not sure." Harry said trying to think.

"Not that much of importance." Doc said. "We just need to get you in some better clothing." Doc passed Harry some of the clothes that had been provided.

"You can wash in the room over there if you wish." Doc said. "I will tend to some food for you."

Harry went into the bathroom. He cleaned the sand off of him and changed into the newer clothes that he had been given. Harry wasn't too sure what to do with the tattered clothing. They weren't much use in saving.

"Let's just hang these by the fire to dry." Doc said putting the tattered clothing on a wooden rack that was near the fire.

"That's what we have so far to find who you are." Mickey said.

Doc then went to the table. "Ms. Katie brought you plenty of food. Now here's some of her stew." He passed the warm bowl to Harry who was sitting on the bed.

"Thank You." Harry said taking the bowl. Harry felt like his stomach was completely empty and ate the stew joyously. "This is delicious."

"At least your stomach is straight. We can worry about the rest later." Doc said.

"Can you remember anything else about yourself?" Mickey asked.

"Just feeling very wet." Harry answered.

"That would come from being in the water." Doc answered. "Why don't you rest for a while."

"Old mother here can keep you company." Mickey said.

"I would hate to impose." Harry quickly said.

"Don't you worry yourself about that. A friend of ours is going to town to see if you are from there." Doc said. "We'll be near by so don't worry."

Harry thanked the two gentlemen and decided it would be nice to take a small nap.

Mickey and Doc stepped out on the porch on the rocking chairs.

"What do you think of him, Doc?" Mickey asked.

"He's been in a fight that much is for sure." Doc said. "There are more scars than the one on his face. I think the inside ones are going to take longer to heal."

Mickey nodded. "You think he was sent to us for a reason."

"I know you do." Doc said. "You always were a believer."

"I've believed in you all these years." Mickey answered. "All men have some good in them somewhere."

"So I'm told." Doc answered. "Marcus shouldn't be back for a while. I wonder if he will find anything."

"Marcus may be many things, but he knows what he is doing." Mickey answered. "Old Mother seems to like him though. She wants to protect him."

"That dog of yours." Doc said shaking his head.

"Is the best judge of character I have ever met." Mickey flatly stated.


	2. Chapter 2

To my Reviewers

Mrs.AshleyFelton Thank you for enjoying my beginning I hope this next chapter will be to your liking.

Dancerrdw thank you for reading another one of my stories.

Ginny278 I hope my rendition of Ginny will be satisfying.

Carolquin I am glad to know this caught attention

Chapter 2

Ron felt a light burning on his face. That was what woke him up. He rolled over in his sleeping bag and got up.

Wait a moment, he thought. Harry was supposed to wake them before daylight. Sensing something might be wrong Ron grabbed his wand and looked around the attic space that Harry, Hermione and him were sharing.

Hermione was lying right besides him. They had fallen asleep together the night before. They had different sleeping bags though. Ron had insisted on being the gentleman about their sleeping arrangements.

They were currently hiding in a Muggle attic. The building was all but abandoned. Harry wanted a place that was inconspicuous as possible and where they could watch the area.

Ron rubbed his head as he looked around. For some reason he felt a little dizzy. Harry's sleeping bag looked like it had not been touched.

He then looked over on the crate they used as a table and saw a piece of parchment on it. Ron picked it up and read it.

"Stupid sod off!" He shouted when he got done reading it.

Hermione jerked right up. "What's going on?" She looked around and saw too that it was morning. "Harry should have woken us."

"He didn't. The damn prat." Ron went on and on with his cursing. He started heaving.

Hermione had seen this more than once from him and had learned how to handle it. She got up and tried putting her arms around Ron to try and calm him.

Ron broke through Hermione's grasp and continued pacing all the time using words his mother surely would not approve of.

"What is going on? What happened?" Hermione said calmly taking Ron's hand.

"Why did he have to be so damn noble?" Ron said collapsing finally into a sitting position on the floor.

Hermione sat alongside of him and locked her arms and legs around him. She held him in a makeshift hug while he continued heaving.

"We agreed it would be all of us." Ron said. He then held out the letter so Hermione could read it.

Hermione tilted her head so she could read the note. Her eyes filled with tears as she read.

_Dearest Ron and Hermione_

_I know that I can never ask you to forgive for what I did. _

_I slipped a sleeping draught in your food tonight._

Now Hermione knew why she was so tired yesterday and how groggy she was this morning.

_That was why you were so tired and slept all night._

_I placed several protective charms around you while you were asleep._

_I could not let you come with me to fight Voldemort. He would have killed you both. I promised your Mum that you would come home to her, Ron. _

_To full fill the prophecy I am afraid that I must too be killed in the final battle. If by my death Voldemort dies, I accept that._

_I ask only that you honor my final requests._

_Tell Ginny that I am proud of her and that she was important in my life._

_Tell Molly that she was like a mother to me and I love her for that. Tell her thank you for the gifts and everything else she has ever done for me._

_Hermione, Ron, I know that you two have a special relationship. I have watched it blossom over the past year. You tried to keep it secret from me, but I know you two are close._

Hermione felt herself blush a little through the tears.

_Take care of each other. Live your lives happily._

_Your friendship has been the greatest thing in my life. Hermione you showed he how to focus and about being confident. Ron you gave me someone to talk to and laugh with. You introduced me to Ginny, the one girl I ever truly loved. _

_Thank you for everything you have done._

_Harry._

Hermione just held on to Ron not knowing what else to do. She had not seen this coming.

She had known that Harry had defeated Voldemort. Otherwise they would probably have been dead right now.

Ron got and walked over to the window. "Hermione, its Sunday."

"No Saturday" Hermione said shaking her head. She wondered why Ron was suddenly worried about what day it was.

"No Sunday." Ron said pointing out the window. "Look at the Muggles. They are going to church."

Hermione looked out the window and at the chapel. She saw a string of families coming towards the church and entering. The church bells were ringing in a welcoming manner.

As she watched the families she thought to herself. This was why she was fighting Voldemort. To fight for this, people's lives. She could remember going to church with her own family.

Hermione started crying right then. Ron just held her.

"You realize he's dead. He would have been back for us by now."

"I know." Ron said. "The least we can do is hunt for a body. Something of him."

Hermione wiped her eyes and said that would be wise.

Ron and Hermione headed to the place that they had planned to fight Voldemort. The cemetery where the Riddle's were buried. All that they could tell was a fight had taken place there. Hermione saw several scorch marks on some of the tombs.

They both looked around and thought about all the conspired to bring them to this point in their lives.

"We have to look. There might be something left." Hermione said going further down the cemetery. "Maybe he's hurt or something."

Ron walked up to Hermione. "There isn't anything." He put his hands on Hermione's shoulders. He could tell she was close to becoming hysterical.

"We are not going to find anything, he's gone." Ron said to a Hermione looking into her crying eyes.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked.

"I would like to go home." Ron answered. "Are you alright to Apparate?"

"Yes," Hermione said. She then closed her eyes took a breath.

Ron and Hermione Apparated to the edge of the Burrow.

They both looked at the house for a moment. Hand in hand they walked up the door.

As soon as they opened the door they were greeted by Molly.

She immediately wrapped her arms around Ron. "I was so worried." She said holding her son.

"Yesterday," She said in between tears. "Everyone said that Dark Lord was destroyed. The Aurors have been cleaning up the rest of the Deatheaters. Nothing was said about you three."

Molly then took Hermione into her hug as well. "I feared the worst."

"Voldemort's gone." Ron said. "He can't hurt our family any more."

"Harry didn't make it did?" Molly asked.

"No," Hermione said feeling fresh tears.

They stepped into the Burrow's sitting room. Molly still had her arms wrapped around her son.

"Harry gave us a message." Hermione said to Molly. "He wanted us to thank you for everything that you had done for him."

Molly dabbed her eyes dry as she sat down. Nobody said anything for quite a while.

The silence was interrupted by someone coming down the stairs. Ginny was home and coming down stairs. "Ron," she shouted running over and giving him a hug. "I can't believe you're home."

Ron hugged his little sister. "I missed you, Ginny."

"Harry didn't make it did he." Ginny said looking up.

"No," Hermione answered.

Ginny nodded her head. "I guess I knew he would have come here by now if he did survive."

The Weasley family had arrived not long after to welcome Ron home. Arthur had left the Ministry early as soon as he heard that his son was home. Fred and George showed soon after as well as Bill and Fluer.

Charlie showed a little later in the afternoon.

Percy had been killed months before defending a group of Muggle-born children that were in hiding.

When the family arrived they sat together to mourn for Harry and the other Aurors who had died in the fight. Molly pulled out a group of candles and lit each one.

"For Harry Potter. May his memory live on. May he be remembered."

"With kindness." Fluer said.

"And bravery." Ron said.

"Selflessness." Bill said.

"Warmth." Hermione added.

"Love." Ginny finished.

The family spoke the names and the memories of the Aurors and those who had died in the defeat of Voldemort.


	3. Chapter 3

Carolquin – thank you. It thought a lament should be simple for a case like Harry's

Dancerrdw – I do love reviews. I hope you enjoy this continuation.

Ginny278 – I hope this next part doesn't sadden you more

Phoenix rulz – thank you so much. Hopefully I will hold to expectations

Heyehy – I actually did not have her show emotion during the lament for a reason. That is actually approached in an upcoming chapter.

Here is the next part

Chapter 3

Harry awoke to the feeling of weight on his legs. Apparently Old Mother had taken to see that he stayed warm.

"Nice girl." Harry said moving out from under the dog very slowly so he would not disturb her. He got up and stretched. He had slept for maybe an hour. But at least it was a good sleep.

From the window Harry could see that the two gentlemen were outside. Harry looked through the pile of clothes that were on the couch and found a coat. He put it on before heading outside.

"Nice to see you awake, Harry." Mickey said greeting him. "We were just having some tea. Care to join us?"

"Thank You." Harry said taking a seat. He took one of the chocolate biscuits to nibble on.

"I don't know how I could repay you for all this." Harry said. "You didn't have to do all this."

"What kind of men would we be if we didn't." Doc answered.

"We live very simple up here." Mickey said. "All we ask is for appreciation of each other and ourselves."

"That is an interesting idea. Living in harmony I suppose." Harry said. "Have you two been friends long?"

"Quite a while." Mickey said. "When we first meet we were most likely to kill each other over petty squabbles. Now we are living in the same village."

After awhile another gentleman joined the group.

"Marcus," Mickey said greeting him. "We would like you to meet our guest. Harry."

Harry shook Marcus' hand politely. Marcus quickly withdrew his hand.

"I just got back from town. No one was reported missing. So you must not be local or some kind of loner."

"We are all loners in our own way." Mickey said. "That doesn't mean there isn't someone out there looking for him. For all we know he could have a family waiting on him."

"You should understand that." Doc said.

"Aye. I'll be back at my home. Let me know if there is anything else." Marcus nodded towards Doc and Mickey and then headed towards his own home.

"Don't worry about Marcus." Mickey said. "He takes a bit of time to warm to. Still got about a year to go myself."

"How long have you known him?" Harry asked.

"Since I was about twenty." Mickey said.

"I see," Harry said doing the math in his head. "How is it you all came to be here? It seems like this place is pretty close."

"That it is." Mickey said.

Harry stayed that night with Doc on the cot next to the fire. Doc had insisted that Harry not leave his care until he was sure that Harry was fine.

In truth Harry had found a sort of comfort in the little cottage.

The next morning Harry awoke with the sun. He immediately went into the bathroom to wash for the day. Inside the bathroom was a mirror.

Harry stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself for a while. As he stared at the image, Harry started to catalog what he knew for sure. He was variably sure his name was Harry.

He was also sure about being in a fight. He actually had the scars all over his body to prove it. There was a nasty one on his shoulder that looked like he might have been burned. Then there were the scrapes across his face. The only scar of interest was the lightning bolt on his forehead. It appeared to be the oldest because it was the best healed.

Harry wasn't too sure how he got into the water or what he was doing before hand.

From his clothing he was wearing a knitted jumper and a coat that looked more like a cloak.

After he was dressed he stepped out on the porch.

Doc was still asleep so Harry did not want to disturb him.

While sitting there he saw an older woman approaching the house.

"Hello, Harry." The woman said holding out a bowl to Harry. "I'm Ms. Katie. I brought you some breakfast. Just some sausages."

"Thank You." Harry said taking the bowl.

Katie took a seat on the porch. "We don't believe much in torture around here. Eating Doc's cooking would count as torture."

Harry let out a smirk. "Thank you for the stew yesterday. It was delicious."

"Your welcome." Katie said. "Have you been able to remember anything about yourself?"

"No," Harry answered. "I just seem to remember a woman speaking my name."

"A woman?" Katie asked.

"Yes, a younger woman. I hear her voice in my head, all she says is Harry."

"Maybe she's someone you knew once." Katie said. "That means someone knows you enough to have a connection with you."

Mickey had walked up on the porch at the time. "Or that there is a special angel watching out for him."

Harry smiled at the idea of an angel watching over on him.

"Good morning, Kat." Mickey said. "I see you found a new person to cook for."

"Meow." Katie replied. "I suppose I will leave you two. I want to get started on lunch. I am sure you and Doc will join me and Harry."

Katie got up and walked back to her house.

"Let me guess, you've known each other since you were about twenty." Harry said.

"A bit longer." Mickey said. "She's my sister."

"Oh," Harry said a little surprised.

Mickey nodded. "When we were younger she had some many characteristics of a cat. I used to call her Kat because of her name."

Sometime while Harry was eating breakfast Doc had woken up and was now stepping outside to join them.

"You just missed Katie." Mickey said.

"I see she brought Harry breakfast. Is she still trying to warn people about my cooking?"

"She mentioned it probably." Mickey answered.

"Well, I won't say that there isn't any truth in it." Doc said. "Shouldn't you be out for your walk, Mickey?"

"I was planning on taking young Harry here with me." Mickey said. "I thought we might talk."

Harry agreed to the idea of going for a walk. He took off with Mickey towards the beach with Old Mother

"No luck on anything?" Mickey asked when they were away from the village.

"No," Harry said. "Nothing has changed. I keep trying to think."

"Some people would see loss of memory as a kind of blessing." Mickey offered. "We all have things that we do not want to remember. Believe me when I say that I have my fair share of it."

"The loss is probably not any better." Harry said. "I have no idea what I have done, who I know. Right now I think I would settle for just knowing my surname."

Mickey tossed the ball ahead of them. Old Mother took off chasing it.

"You know we will do what we can to help you." Mickey said. "If you have something you want to talk about we will listen and answer what we can."

"Tell me about your village." Harry asked. "What is it about?"

Mickey took a breath "We were all in the war together all of us Doc, Marcus, and even Katie, in her own way."

"That is why you stay close." Harry said.

"Aye, that it is." Mickey answered. "Marcus was in charge of us. He still is in a way. He is a good man we would risk our lives for him and he would do the same for us."

Harry tried to picture Marcus like that.

"Doc was a medic. We used to call him Doc because he was better at healing than the doctors we had. He would heal you on the outside as well as in, sometimes in his own way."

"What about Katie? You said she was involved in her own way."

"Katie and I were very close." Mickey said. "We had a third in our number, his name was William. William was my best friend growing up. Like brothers we were. There was no one I trusted more. Than one day something happened when I wasn't looking. William and Katie fell in love."

"Were you upset?" Harry asked.

"No where near. I knew she was meant to fall in love. There was no one else I would have trusted her with at the time."

"That was about the time the war started." Mickey said taking a seat on some rocks. "William and I promised that we would look out for each other. I wanted Katie to have a marriage with him."

"He didn't come back did he?" Harry said.

"Not really. We were attacked. Both of us fought back." Mickey's eyes seemed to become glazed. "He sacrificed himself for us. None of us would have lived." Mickey lifted his pant leg up slightly.

Harry saw a scar that looked pinkish and red around his skin.

"Some his flesh got seared in me. It's here to stay. I carry him where ever I go, here and in here" Mickey said indicating his heart.

"Did Katie ever marry?" Harry asked.

"No, for years I was actually trying to get her to marry Doc. I figured her to be happy with him. They just ended up being friends. Katie makes him dinner every night."

Mickey got up and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. "I have come to the point in my life when I feel everything happens for a reason. I honestly believe that you are here because you need our help in some way. Whether it is for our stories or maybe Doc's own brand of medicine. You are welcome in this village Harry. No matter what happens or what is discovered we will not judge you."

Harry nodded feeling nothing but trust for the old man.


	4. Chapter 4

Carolquin – I am flattered. I am blushing a bit so you know.

Dancerrdw – here is the update, hopefully this will last you for a while

Phoenix rulz – well thank you, I hope this satisfies

Alinis – That is very kind of you. I hope the continuance will live up to expectations

Ginny278 – I hope this will hold interest

By the way I do accept constructive criticism. Thanks for catching that.

This will be the last chapter for a little bit. I will be busy the next few days. But I promise more will come

Thank you for reading.

Chapter 4

The next day there was a circulation of visitors to the Burrow. Everyone from Hogwarts to the Order of the Phoenix and to the Ministry of Magic, it seemed wanted to pay their respects to Harry and welcome Ron and Hermione back.

Problems though did not start until the next morning. That night the Daily Prophet reporters had decided to camp out near the Burrow. When morning came and the family went out to the garden they were bombarded with questions.

Bill and Fluer with help from Ron and Hermione had run them off. It took all the way until lunch. After lunch they sat in the sitting room talking and listening for any more reporters to show up.

After a while of sitting and talking Hermione felt that she needed a moment to herself. She went into the kitchen away from the crowd. Ron soon joined her.

"How are you holding?" Ron said hugging her.

"A little tired." Hermione answered. "It hasn't really slowed down much as it."

Ron continued to hold her. They had not had any time alone.

"The last night we three spent together, I just wished I would have said more." Hermione said feeling her eyes starting to water.

"We both do." Ron answered.

"I just keep thinking of that letter he left us." Hermione said.

"I was thinking about that last night." Ron lowered his head resting it on Hermione's. He then reached up and opened the top clip to Hermione's robe.

Hermione looked at him oddly, unsure of what he was doing.

Ron then slipped his hand inside of her robes. There was a pocket on the inside of her robes right on her chest. Ron felt around inside of the pocket.

Hermione's eyes grew wide watching him. She knew what was in the pocket. How did he know?

"I can't stand not seeing this on your finger anymore." He said taking out a ring.

The ring had a heart in the center with two hands holding it and a crown on top.

Ron took her ring finger and slipped the ring on.

Hermione bit her lip thinking about when she first saw the ring.

One night when the three were working out there plan to destroy Voldemort, Ron and Hermione took some time to be alone. Ron took the opportunity to propose.

Ron said that he choose that ring instead of the traditional diamond because he thought it would be more personal to her. It was her hands holding his heart. Ron also said that the crown was because Hermione was a queen to him.

At the time she had hugged him tightly and said yes several times. After the shook wore off, Hermione said they would wait until everything settled before announcing the engagement. She did not want the focus anywhere but defeating Voldemort.

"When are we going to tell them?" Hermione said. "Someone is going to see the ring sooner or later."

"You mean my Mum will see it." Ron said. "We'll tell them at dinner tonight."

"I Love You, Ron." Hermione said.

"I love you too."

Molly came into the kitchen right then and saw the two lovers intertwined. "I'm sorry to interrupt."

"It's okay, Molly." Hermione said doing up the notch on her robe as discreetly as she could.

"You know its going to be Mum really soon." Ron whispered in her ear.

Hermione gave a slight giggle.

"You two have the same expressions on your face that Fred and George do after they finish a prank." Molly said.

"No it's just happiness." Hermione said.

"Did my son propose then?" Molly asked.

Hermione was shocked by the statement. She simply held out her hand to show the ring.

"That is a very pretty thing." Molly said then hugged them. "I would say welcome to the family, but you already are a member to me."

"Thank you." Hermione said. "We thought we would wait before we announced it. I had the ring in my pocket for the last week now."

"I thought as much" Molly said. "Whenever you are ready to announce it we will. Then this house will be flooded with more visitors."

"Maybe me and Hermione should go into hiding?" Ron said.

"Save it for the honeymoon." Molly said. "I need to get started on dinner soon. It's just going to be the seven of us tonight."

She then got started on the cooking. Hermione offered to help, but Molly insisted they take a little time to themselves outside. They had been cooped up all day.

Ron and Hermione took the opportunity to sit on the old porch swing and talk about the wedding. They both agreed that they wanted it in the garden of the Burrow. There only wish was that Harry could be there.

"Maybe there was a spell we missed." Hermione said after Ron had mentioned Harry.

"A spell?" Ron asked.

"We did so many cloaking spells on each other and places where we were. Harry probably did one on us just in case."

"In case of what?" Ron asked.

"In case the sleeping draught didn't work. He might have done a spell on himself so we wouldn't find him."

"You think that's why we couldn't find a body?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. "I think Harry's gone for good. I don't know how else we could look."

Ron brought Hermione's mouth to his and gave her a slight kiss. "We'll honor him in memory."

When Molly called saying that dinner was ready they stepped inside and took a seat next to each other in the kitchen.

"That iz a very nice wring." Fluer said taking Hermione's hand.

"Thank you." Hermione said politely. "Ron picked it out."

"You realize what finger that it is on, don't you Ron?" Bill asked.

Ron nodded. "That was the idea."

"Well then you decided to leave bachelorhood behind." Bill congratulated him. "It was over rated anyway."

They then heard a pop at the door. Arthur had finally Apparated home. "Good evening." Arthur said sitting down. "You would not believe the Ministry today. Everyone wanted to celebrate. But those Daily Prophet reporters found a way in and got some nice photos of the celebration." He said with a bit of sarcasm.

"They got tired of trying to get an interview here." Molly said. "The children were kind enough to scare them away."

"Well done then." Arthur said. "Now where is Ginny?"

"She hasn't been downstairs since she got back from work." Molly said. "She said had a hard day and wanted to lie down for a while."

"I didn't think working with Fred and George would be hard." Ron said.

"You did tell her dinner was ready?" Arthur asked worried about his daughter.

"Yes." Molly answered. "She should have been down by now."

"Maybe I should talk with her?" Bill offered.

Molly smiled and hugged her eldest son. "At least have her eat something for dinner."

Bill went up the stairs and to Ginny's room. He knocked politely until Ginny gave him permission to enter.

"Hi" He said coming in. "Mum's made quite a feast." Bill said.

"She always does." Ginny said.

"You're not that hunger?" Bill asked.

"Not really." Ginny said. "I'll just stay up here tonight if it's all the same."

Bill shook his head. "I'm afraid it's not." He took a seat on the bed. "You haven't really spoken to me or anyone since Ron and Hermione came back."

"I haven't felt like it." Ginny answered.

Bill saw on her face that she had been crying and new tears were threatening to show themselves.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked. "We're worried about you. You look sick." He said feeling her forehead.

"Harry." Ginny answered letting some of the tears flow.

Bill took her hand. "You loved him didn't you?"

Ginny turned her head away.

Bill gently turned Ginny's head so she would look at him. "You were really quite during the lament. Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Right then an owl swooped in and had taken a seat on the window seal.

"Isn't that Harry's owl, Hedwig." Bill asked.

"Harry gave her to me." Ginny answered.

"Tell me what happened, please."


	5. Chapter 5

Phoenix rulz – thank you, I hope you enjoy Ginny's story

Ginny278 – I tried to get this as quickly as I could. I hope it will satisfy

Myserious Mystic – What until he hear what happened between Ginny in Harry.

Megan – your wish is my command (just kidding)

Alinis – well thank you. You know Ron and Hermione were bound to happen

Dannerrdw – I had one when I was younger. I thought I would use it.

4 Harry Potter Freaks – I will look at your story when I get the chance. I couldn't do the Harry and Hermione. I actually wrote a fic for that. It was as bad as that Christmas song from the movie Love Actually. Basically what I did was made Ron a Deatheater, Percy saved Sirius' life (pre OOTP), Hermione became a slight weakling, Voldemort also tried to turn Harry into a deatheater by getting to him psychologically, making him try to kill Lupin. It was not my best work. But you probably figured that out. It was the only way I could get it. So Harry and Hermione was never an issue for me. I have always been Ginny and Harry and Ron and Hermione

wow – I figured that was the best way he could think of to say goodbye. It would be hard thing just to leave and Harry wouldn't just do that.

The mask he wears and Lady of the Rogue– thank you and I always liked that style of ring and I think it would be a fitting engagement ring. Besides I think Ron is a little more creative than the little diamond chip. I hope you enjoy the continous.

For your reading pleasure:

Chapter 5

Ginny was fast asleep in bed. She had a moderately long day at Fred and George's joke shop.

She had taken the job mostly so she would have something to distract herself from the war. Because she had only finished her fifth year, Ginny was not really qualified for any real job in the Wizarding World.

She had fallen asleep with thoughts of the past year.

After Professor Dumbledore's funeral Hogwarts had closed. So many wizard children were being pulled from school that Professor McGonagal could not justify it staying open.

Between the professors they had worked out a plan for older students to be educated in their homes by an annex course.

The Muggle-borns were taken to secret locations controlled by the Ministry of Magic. Percy was teaching first through third year transfiguration. That was how he had been killed. The location had been compromised. He had fallen victim to the Adava Kedavra curse.

Ginny had cried when she heard the news.

That was also the last time she saw Harry.

During the funeral she started crying. She then felt a pair of arms hug her from behind. Harry held her close to him. He didn't really say anything. He was just there for her while she cried.

Ginny was in the middle of a dream of her playing Quidditch when she felt a hand over her mouth.

Ginny awoke with a start and looked to see who was in her room.

"Shhh. It's only me." Harry said. He had the tip of his wand lit so Ginny could see his face.

"Harry." Ginny whispered. "How did you get in here?"

"Magic." Harry answered solemnly.

Ginny sat up so she could see him better. That was when she noticed his cheek. "You look like you got slapped by a manticore." She said looking over the damage.

"It's nothing." Harry said turning the injured side of his face away from Ginny.

Ginny reached with her hand and touched Harry's cheek where it had been damaged. "How did that happen?"

"It was a bad fight." Harry answered.

Ginny moved towards Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hermione and Ron?"

"They're fine." Harry answered. "I need to talk with you."

Ginny nodded her head to allow Harry to talk.

"I'm ready to face Voldemort. I will face him tonight in a few hours." He laid himself down on the bed and had Ginny lay down besides him. "The only way that I can seam to beat him is if I die too." He said placing his hand on Ginny's cheek.

Ginny tried to control her emotions as she looked at the determination on his face.

"If this is going to be my last night alive I would rather spend it just being here with you. Looking into your eyes and holding your hand."

Ginny started to cry right then.

"Please don't." Harry said kissing Ginny's eyelids. "I don't want to see you like this."

Ginny forced herself not to cry. She only focused on Harry's emerald green eyes.

"I went to Gringotts earlier and made arrangements with them." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out two keys. "These are the keys to mine and Sirius' vaults. Everything in them belongs to you now. There should be enough in there for you to live comfortably."

Ginny shook her head. "I don't want it." She said.

"I want you to have it." Harry said placing the keys inside of Ginny's hand. "Hedwig is also yours now. I left her cage by your dresser. She's out hunting right now and should be home soon. I told her she was yours now."

Ginny moved closer to Harry so she could hug him. "I made sure Ron and Hermione are protected. They will come back." Harry then moved Ginny's head upwards so he could look in her eyes. "If there is a chance that I do survive I will get them first and bring them right back here. If I do come back I want to start again with you."

Unsure of what to say Ginny kissed Harry with all the power she could muster.

"Promise me you will go on with your life." Harry said.

"I will." Ginny whispered. "But I will love you for the rest of my life."

They stayed like that for a while. Just holding each other and looking into each other's eyes.

At some point in the night Ginny had fallen asleep in Harry's arms.

She had only awaked when she smelt her mother's breakfast.

The news came soon after breakfast that Voldemort was destroyed.

During the day Ginny stayed poised waiting in the sitting room. Harry had told her if he survived he would have to get Ron and Hermione first then he would come for her.

On Sunday, when Ginny had come down the stairs she saw Ron and Hermione. But she did not see Harry. That was when she knew he was dead.

Ginny told Bill about the night.

"He obviously loved you." Bill said.

"I know." Ginny answered. "I went down to the vaults today. There was so much money down there. I've never seen so much in my life."

"He wanted you to be taken care." Bill said.

"I would give it all away just to have him back." Ginny said.

Bill gave her hug. "I know you would. We all would do anything in our power to have him back. I also know he would not like to see you wasting your life. Come downstairs and we can talk about this with the rest of the family."

"I'll be right there." Ginny said.

Bill stepped outside so Ginny could have a moment to compose herself.

Ginny went to her desk and pulled out a parchment and wrote a letter.

_Dearest Harry,_

_I don't know if you will receive this or not. I just had to try._

_If you did make it please find your way home. Hedwig will guide you if you are lost._

_I will hold you to what you said our last night together. I would give anything to have you back._

_All my love _

_Ginny._

Ginny attached the letter to Hedwig's leg and sent her off. It was foolish she knew that, but maybe just maybe Hedwig could find something.


	6. Chapter 6

Dancerrdw – thank you I hope this didn't take too long

Awwwww – I am glad that you see the pattern. Everything I write as a reason. It is just my manner of writing.

Phoenix rulz – Thank you in two words

Robster639 - here is the update

Ginny278 – thank you so much and here is more for your pleasure

Alinis – I knew Harry had to have a romantic bone somewhere. I decided to exploit it.

gilmoreAholic – I hope this satisifies

carolquin – just a few more chapters. I promise there will be a reunion.

littlenosedbookworm – here is more for you

Chapter 6

Harry woke up early. He had become accustomed to Doc sleeping later than what he did.

Trying to be quiet he walked over to the table and sat down. He would wait a bit before cooking some breakfast for the both of them.

On the table Harry was saw the pad of paper. Doc had said if he wanted to draw or write in it at any time he could. He picked it up unsure of what else to do.

He drew a few lines at first. They weren't in any particular direction just lines. He drew a few more to those until the whole page was covered in lines.

Harry then turned to the next page and started drawing circles in the same manner. Some of the circles were complete some were just half circles. They just continued on and on.

After a while he gave up and threw the book on the table. He then started on some eggs for breakfast. Ms. Katie had given him some tips the other day while she was cooking dinner for Doc and him.

"Oye your awake there Harry." Doc said stepping out of his room.

"Yes" Harry answered. "This should be done soon."

Doc took a seat at the table. That was when he saw that the sketch pad was opened. "I see you decided to use the sketch pad."

"I used a couple of pages."

"I see. He doesn't look too friendly does he?"

"Who doesn't?" Harry had asked bringing the eggs to the table.

"This face you drew." Doc said showing the page of circles.

Harry looked at the circles he had drawn. They had indeed looked like some kind of face. It was very snake-like in appearance. The eyes were slits and the expression looked like pure malice.

"I wasn't too sure what I was drawing. I just was." Harry said sitting down. He was starting to lose his appetite.

"That's quite alright. People in your condition take to that habit of remembering things in small bursts." Doc answered scoping up some of the eggs.

"I would like to think I never meet a person who looked like that." Harry said swallowing some of the eggs that had come out just at the editable line.

"I certainly could live the rest of my life without meeting him." Doc agreed. "I wonder if that explosion as anything to do with him. This other picture." He said referring to the pictures with lines on it.

"I don't know." Harry answered looking at the lines. It did indeed look like an explosion. He wondered if that's what caused the scars across his face.

They sat in silence for the rest of the breakfast. Afterwards Doc insisted that they step outside to the public garden for a while.

Harry agreed to the idea of being outside for a while.

"You remember more than just that face and that explosion don't you?" Doc said.

Harry looked at Doc like he was accusing him of something.

"Ms. Katie told me that you also remember a girl talking to you. She says your name, does she say anything else."

"No," Harry answered. "All she says is Harry. I think her name may be Jenny. I'm not too sure."

"Tell me about her." Doc asked taking a seat on the bench.

"I tried drawing her yesterday, but I can't seem to focus on an image of her."

"What do you think about her?"

"I think I might have hurt her." Harry said.

Doc nodded. "If she were to come over that hill right now how would she react to you?"

"I don't think she would welcome me." Harry answered. "When I concentrate on her she makes me feel ashamed."

"How does she say your name?"

"When she says my name she just says it. I don't feel anything when she says it."

Doc smiled. "Maybe you loved her."

"You think I might of." Harry was curious.

"There is a very fine line between hate and love. It is only those who we truly love that can hurt us the deepest. There are those who can injury us, but to be truly hurt is by someone we love."

Harry looked at Doc oddly.

"You do understand what I am talking about."

"No," Harry answered.

"You do understand. You just don't realize it yet." Doc answered. "Our pain is brought by the caring that we have. When we care for someone what ever happens to them effects us. Even what we do affects them. That is why we have a tendency to be careful with feelings of others."

Harry took a seat next to Doc. He wasn't too sure why but he felt he needed to hear what Doc was going to say.

"When we came back from the war I went home with Mickey. He invited me because at the time I had no where to stay. I was with him when he told Ms. Katie about what happened. I felt so ashamed, here I was the doctor and I couldn't save him. I saw the pain in Ms. Katie's eyes."

Harry stayed silent letting Doc continue.

"Mickey and I stayed with her until she was calm. We took turns for a while watching her. After some time past I found myself quite taken with her. It was an urge I fought for the longest time. Then my mind tried telling me that Mickey was trying to put us together. But I reasoned that it was only my imagination hoping."

Harry thought about what Mickey had told him.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Harry asked.

"I tried to be reasonable." Doc answered. "I thought Mickey might tear me apart for touching his sister."

"I think he seems too kind to do that."

"He can fight like a lion." Doc answered. "There are times I really regret not just trying. I watch her cook sometimes or just sitting outside and I want to go over to her and say that I am sorry we wasted so many years will you marry me. You see Harry I feel I hurt Ms. Katie by not saving William. He was my friend too. I thought I might hurt Mickey by trying to take William's place. Now I feel that I hurt Ms. Katie by not providing her the family she wanted."

Harry felt he was starting to understand. "I'm sure they still consider you a friend."

"I know that they do." Doc said. "I would do anything for either of them."

"Why don't you just ask her how she feels or just marry her?" Harry asked.

"We are old Harry." Doc answered. "I am afraid life for us is not going to be much longer. We ran from life when we came here. Now here we are just wanting to embrace it once before die."

"I really don't think Mickey would mind too much." Harry said. "He said there is no such thing as too late."

They did not speak much except about minute things. Harry took the time to absorb what Doc had told him and what Mickey had told him. He thought when he was asleep tonight he would concentrate on that girl Jenny and see if it was possible for him to remember something more about her.

The next day Harry was sitting outside with Old Mother who had come to check on her pup. As he was sitting there something brushed past him.

Harry was taken aback by the sudden movement.

An owl had landed on the table beside him.

Harry wasn't too sure how to handle the animal. He moved slowly away from it. The owl kept bouncing towards him in an irritated manner. Harry then noticed the something was tied around the bird's leg.

Did the bird actually want him to remove it?

Slowly and carefully Harry moved towards the animal. "It's okay, I'm just going to take this thing off." He said as calmly as he could. "See, I'm not going to hurt you."

The owl looked at Harry quizzically.

He carefully touched the leg to see if the bird would attack. The bird stayed still solemnly. Harry untied the piece of paper from the bird's leg.

Harry was about to throw it away when he saw his name was on the paper.

Unsure of what else to do Harry opened the paper and read it.

He read it about three times. Afterwards he concentrated on the image of the girl he thought was named Jenny. But it wasn't Jenny it was actually Ginny.

"Hedwig, is that your name?" Harry asked the bird.

Did that bird just nod?

Harry thought about the letter. He had never known of anyone who had sent a letter with a bird. But it was his name and it was her name. Maybe he truly would be welcomed back despite what he thought.

"Can you take me to the person who wrote this letter?" He asked the bird.

The bird looked a little annoyed but nodded its head.

Harry went back inside and started packing some of the clothes he was given. He looked out the window every now and then. The bird was still there. It looked like it was waiting.

"Taking a trip." Doc asked.

"I think so." Harry answered. "I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me. But something tells me I should leave now."

Within a few minutes later Harry was standing outside of the village with Marcus, Doc, Mickey and Ms. Katie.

"Good bye Harry, we can't let you go without something." Marcus shook Harry's hand placing a roll of notes in his hand.

"I can't take all of this." Harry said trying to give it back.

"We can't let you leave empty handed." Katie answered. "This is a collection from everyone in the village. And this is from me." Katie wrapped a scarf around Harry's neck. "It gets cold at night."

"Thank you." Harry said again. He shook hands with the three gentleman and accepted Ms. Katie's hug.

"Are you sure you know where you are going." Mickey asked.

"No, but as strange as it sounds I have a guide." Harry said looking back towards the bird. "White as an angel." Harry said to himself. He then turned and headed down the road.

The bird stayed not that far ahead of Harry, at least he knew they were headed south.


	7. Chapter 7

Carolquin – well Harry would have to thank them. I am sure Ginny would like to thank them.

Dancerrdw – sorry for the wait

Ginny278 – here is the start of the reunion

Pheonix rulz – thank you very much

Chapter 7

Molly was at the Burrow planning for Ron and Hermione's wedding. They so far agreed on the garden of the Burrow. What they were working on right then was a guest list and the cooking. Well Ron was worrying about the cooking anyway.

Ginny had already left for work. She had left early right when they started talking about the wedding.

Hermione and Molly both thought that she just needed some alone time.

While they were talking that afternoon they had an unexpected guest, Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome, Professor." Hermione said welcoming the older witch into the house.

"Thank you, Ms. Granger." Professor McGonagall said taking a seat. "I hear it is soon to be Mrs. Weasley."

"Yes it is." Ron answered. "We were working on wedding plans. We did hope that you could attend."

Professor McGonagall smiled. "I most certainly will be delighted to. But I am afraid I came here for professional reasons."

Hermione and Ron were looking at Professor McGonagall quizzically.

"I am going to reopen Hogwarts next September." She announced.

"That's wonderful." Hermione said.

"Thank you." Professor McGonagall said. "You two are invited back if you wish, but I have a feeling there is nothing that we can really teach you. I am also sure that you have received many offers for jobs and don't need to spend more time there."

Hermione smiled. "I always will have fond memories of Hogwarts, but I think Ron and I are ready to start our lives."

Professor McGonagall gave one of her rare smiles. "I thought you two would be together. All the bickering you two displayed over the years."

Molly let out a little laugh.

"I was hoping Ginny would come back to school. I am in need of a Head girl. I know she has had trouble finding work even though she did quite well on her owls. Out of all the girls she has done the best on the annex courses. Hopefully this will help her."

"I think she would be happy." Molly answered. "She wasn't even a Prefect."

"The rules set out by Professor Dumbledore clearly state that a student does not have to be in a Prefect status to become a Head student." Professor McGonagall said. "There is also the other matter about the classes. Because a lot of the classes are going to be bigger until things even out I am having two professors for certain subjects."

"That seems like a good idea." Ron said.

Professor McGonagall took a moment before continuing. "I would like you Molly to take the post of Charms Professor to years one through three."

Molly looked surprised. "Professor I never had a position. . ."

"You home taught seven children. All of but two became Prefects or Heads. You had raised Fred and George. Those two caused more trouble than one classroom of kids ever could. Molly you would be a perfect teacher. The pay I am afraid would not be that much until the school was reestablished, but it wouldn't be more than a few years. I am sure you want to spend time with the grandchildren." Professor McGonagall said in a gentle voice.

Ron immediately spoke up. "You should do it Mum. You would be a great teacher."

Professor McGonagall then added "I will give you some time to think about it. I am sure that you would want to talk with Arthur first."

"Yes, I will tell him that I am interested and see if he agrees with the idea. I think I will take the post."

Professor McGonagall got up and shook Molly's hand. "Thank you. I know the students would benefit from your knowledge. I will send you the list of books that we plan on using. I must get going. I am afraid I have some other people I need to convince to take the open posts."

"What posts are left Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Transfiguration to the higher students, Potions, Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts. I thought about asking Tonks to teach Transfiguration."

"Maybe you should try Lupin as well. He was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we ever had." Hermione said.

"I plan to try." Professor McGonagall said. "I am doubtful that he will. Good day to you all." She said before Disappearating.

"I think we have a reason to celebrate Mum." Ron said. "You will be great."

"Thank you, Ron." Molly said. "The last job I ever expected."

When Ginny came home for her dinner break and Arthur had returned from work the family sat down to dinner. Afterwards Molly told the family about the proposal. It was met with glorious praise. Everyone thought it would be a good idea for her to teach. The family also celebrated the fact Ginny was to be Head Girl.

Ginny had agreed to accept the position. Maybe some time away from the Burrow was what she needed to get on with her life. Harry had left her enough money to buy books and new robes. She had already gotten rid of her others thinking she would never go back to the school.

The next morning Ginny approached her mother with a small bag. "Mum, I'm really glad that you are going to be at Hogwarts with me." She said. "This is a little money that I have. I want you to go out and buy some new robes."

Molly looked at the money that was inside the tiny bag. "How did you get this much?"

"I saved it." Ginny lied. It had actually come from Harry's vault. "I want you to use it. Think of it has a nice Christmas gift from your only daughter."

"This is nice of you." Molly said hugging Ginny. "I know Fred and George gave you the day off. Do you want to go out with me and find something, maybe have lunch?"

"No," Ginny answered. "After working at Fred and George's shop for so long I am getting tired of Diagon Alley." It was only partially true. Ginny was tired of the hustle and bustle and working with the customers.

What she still needed was some alone time. She would soon be in charge of a bunch of younger children and would need show authority the entire time. She wanted to rest a bit before that started.

Molly understood her daughter and instead gone out with Hermione. They had decided to look at wedding dresses as well as buy Molly some better robes. Ron was talked into leaving by Hermione. He had decided to go to the pub and see some of his old dorm mates.

Ginny was in the house by herself and she took the opportunity to just sit on the couch with a nice book.

Several miles away Harry was riding in a train car, alone. It was something that he had been grateful for.

After Harry had left the village he walked into the main city of the area. 'Londoner by the sound of you' he had remembered Doc saying about him. He used part of the money to by a ticket to London. Once alone inside the car, he had let in the strange bird that became his guide to join him.

He thought about how peculiar he would look traveling with a bird. If anyone would ask it was simply a show bird.

The bird did not seem to mind being on the train or that they were headed southwards. Harry figured the bird knew what it was doing and would tell Harry what to do when they reached London.

The ride seemed to take forever before they reached the station. Once he was able to get his backpack with the few belongs the villagers had given him, he began walking outside of town. The bird stayed overhead and Harry kept a watch out for it. They continued farther down the road away from town.

Harry passed by a small village and towards an open area. The bird then landed on a rock next to him looking at a house.

The house was older and seemed to be held up by means other than ordinary. There was a garden and a few chickens pecking around.

"Is that where you are leading me to?" Harry asked the bird petting it. Harry had learned that he could pet the bird, just like a pet. "I suppose I better go in there, huh."

Harry walked up to the door and knocked, not knowing what to expect.

Ginny was sitting on the couch with her book when she heard the knock. That was odd she didn't hear the Apparation detector go off, the person at the door didn't Apparate close enough. Tucking her wand pocket so it would be in reach Ginny went over and opened the door.

Harry waited a bit as the door opened. He then looked at a redheaded girl with brown eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

I would like to apologize for the tardiness of this latest edition. I have moved recently and guess what took a long time to get set up.

Now I would like to thank everyone. I don't think I have ever gotten a response like this for one of my chapters.

Dancerrdw – here you go again. I hope this is enjoyed as much as the last

Mollie – here is Ginny's reaction

Draghknar – I thought Harry would have to go through some kind of therapy before going home after killing Voldemort

Heyhey – it brought you back for more didn't it. Always leave them wanting more

Manja – well then I am glad

Ginny278 – I am happy that they are effective and now for Ginny's reaction

Professor Prongs – Near Perfect now that is something

Phoenix rulz – here you go

Norbet – yup

Carolquin – I guess I am cruel

GilmoreAholic – I thought it already was, o well hope this is enjoyed

Discombobulatedperson – yes it was, thank you

Vt – I am afraid that the story does contain the battle in this chapter, I hope you do enjoy it. It also offers some insight into Harry

Eaglesnest – Thank you, I am only putting in what I feel about these wonderful charcters

Alinis – Okay here it is

Chapter 8

Has Ginny stared into Harry's eyes, it all came back to him in rush.

On Friday evening Harry left Ron and Hermione curled up next to each other in their sleeping bags. After writing the note he left to say his good-bye to Ginny. After she had fallen asleep he immediately went to the graveyard and waited on Voldemort to show.

Voldemort wasn't the one to show at first. No, it was a scout that Voldemort sent ahead a scout in the form of Snape.

Harry knew who he was immediately. Before he had even removed his hood.

Harry held out his wand, not hesitating this time. "Adava Kedavra!" He shouted at Snape.

Snape immediately countered the curse.

They threw several hexes at each other.

"I see you have been learning Potter." Snape said mockingly between blasts.

"No thanks to you." Harry shouted back.

This had caused Snape to laugh a bit. This was the open opportunity that Harry had been waiting for. He had learned over the year that if he concentrated hard enough he could not only block his thoughts, but perform magic as well. But only if he was already doing magic. It was prepping his mind according to Hermione.

Harry sent the final blow to Snape.

After Harry had caught his breath he walked over to Snape's body. The spell did take a lot out him. He looked down at his former teacher.

Snape's face held an expression of surprise, but his eyes were lifeless.

Harry had killed him.

This was the last thing Harry would have expected. Guilt and remorse riddled through Harry's body circling over and over again. He wasn't too sure how long or when it was, but he did vomit.

How could he take a life like that? How could he? Harry asked himself several times. How could he go back and face the world? How could he return to Ron and Hermione and say "yup I got him. Old bat didn't see it coming." How could he destroy Voldemort knowing that he could feel this way again?

Worst of all was Ginny. How could he be with her again when he was nothing more than a murderer? If he did survive he would have to break his promise and live his life in banishment.

"Not bad. Thought I was going to have to do this myself." A voice said behind him.

Harry turned around and once again in the graveyard he stood in the presence of Lord Voldemort.

"We meet yet again, Harry. You've grown up. You look exactly like your father."

Harry lifted his wand and faced it to Lord Voldemort.

"I am not sure you want to lock wands again with me, Harry." He said.

"This isn't the same wand." Harry said. "I got this from a friend of yours RAB."

Voldemort looked surprised for a second. "She wouldn't of."

"She destroyed your Horcruxes." Harry said. "Now I will destroy the last." Harry had learned that RAB was to be an ally and had provided the final clue to destroying Voldemort. It was hidden inside Harry's robes. His secret weapon.

Harry concentrated hard on the curse. He knew the killing curse would not kill Voldemort it would only weaken him.

Voldemort shot his own spell into the stream.

Harry concentrated harder on the spell.

Voldemort was taken and fell back. He quickly tried to recover and do another spell.

Harry immediately set a ward around himself.

The battle continued between them.

Harry moved closer and closer to Voldmort. He would need to be close for his plan to work.

Sometime into the battle Voldemort made it through the defenses. He stood over Harry's nearly lifeless form.

"I'm sorry Ginny." Harry thought as he lay there waiting to die. He knew that if Voldemort were to kill him, he would die as well.

Voldemort took the opportunity. "Don't worry I won't kill you. I will just keep you barely alive so that I may live. I learned your secret you see. Don't worry about your friends Ron and Hermione. I will make there deaths quick. Ginny however, I will keep her alive for myself and for my most loyal Deatheaters. She will be quite the treat for me."

Harry felt himself with renewed strength. "You won't touch her." He said. Calling on his wandless magic Harry brought his secret weapon into his hand. It was Godric Gryffindor's sword. He thrust it into Lord Voldemort with all the might that he had.

Lord Voldemort stood back in shock. He was unable to move.

"You know about this sword don't you?" Harry asked in a mocking tone.

Lord Voldemort still could not say or do anything.

"It belonged to Godric Gryffindor. I used it kill your Basilisk. It was stained with it's blood. I used the poison from the snake to kill your Horcrux diary. Gryffindor used this sword to kill Salazar Slytherin. Now I use it to kill you Tom Riddle."

With that Voldemort seemed to explode.

The force of the power lifted Harry and carried him into the air. He finally landed when he reached the water.

That was where Mickey had found him.

Harry looked at Ginny and now understood why he had been sent there. He knew he would have decided to live his banished life if he had not gone there.

Doc and Mickey had showed him what his life would have been like. Living away from the world and being afraid of life and doing what made one happy.

They had given Harry what he needed to return to Ginny.

Ginny threw her arms around Harry. She cried as she hugged him. "I thought you were dead."

"I was lost. You found me." Harry whispered into her ear. Before he had gone to the graveyard he had done a number of anti-tracking spells on himself. Basically the only thing that could have found him was in fact Hedwig.

Ginny led Harry back into the house and onto the couch of the sitting room. While sitting there Harry immediately began kissing Ginny. He was making up for a bit of lost time.

They just stayed next to each other for the longest time. Harry told Ginny about the village and Doc. He explained how they had nursed them back to health.

"I should thank them." Ginny said. She went on to tell Harry about Ron and Hermione's engagement and how Molly was now going to be a professor at Hogwarts.

"They want me to be Head Girl." She added. "I'm not sure I want to now that you are home."

"Ginny, that is absolutely wonderful. You should be Head Girl." Harry answered. "If I have to, I will move up to Hogsmeade and I can teach you how to sneak out of the school."

Ginny smiled at that. "You're going to show me all of your tricks then? The ones you and Ron used all the time."

"That Fred and George taught us as well." Harry replied.

Ginny snuggled closer right then. She then stood up in surprise. "I have been so horrible."

"No," Harry replied.

"I've kept you here talking and talking and I haven't even offered you anything to eat. You should wash up before everyone gets home. You know how they will be." Ginny lifted Harry off the couch.

Harry smelt that flowery scent of hers that he was more than willing to follow.

"I'm not that hungry." He told her as she led him to the bathroom.

"Alright then I'll let Mum handle that. I'll get some of the clothes you left here. She did set up Fred and George's room just for you." Ginny said. "I'll lay out some clothes for you." She said before giving him another one her of her passionate kisses.

Harry reluctantly stepped into the bathroom to clean up. Ginny wanted him presentable before he showed the Weasleys that he did live. This was probably going to be his last moment of peace for a while.

After he cleaned and dressed he went back downstairs with Ginny and waited on everyone to come home.

At least he was ready for them.


	9. Chapter 9

I am sorry this took so long. I got hit with a really bad case of writer's block. I guess my last chapter was a sign of it coming. It will be reworked in time.

Carolquin – I hope this will work for you

Phoenix rulz – thank you

Ginny278 – It was something they found in there hunting

Heyhey – that will hopefully be improved.

DrAgOnCiTa – sorry this took so long

Discombobulatedperson – she had hopes, but others will not be well off

Vt – thank you. I figured the fight would be ugly

Jenifaelfe – thank you

Chapter 9

Harry waited in the living room on the couch for everyone to show. Ginny sat nervously waiting. They should be home soon.

They had both agreed that Ginny would go in the kitchen first. There she tell everyone that Harry was alive.

After what seemed like days they heard the door to the kitchen open. Ginny immediately ran in.

"Molly those robes looked so wonderful on you." Hermione said coming through the door.

"They were just a little expensive." Molly complained.

"Nonsense." Ron said agreeing with Hermione. "You've earned them."

"Mum, you won't believe it." Ginny said once inside the kitchen.

"Are you alright?" Molly quickly asked.

"He's alive, Harry's alive." Ginny exclaimed.

"What?" Ron asked shocked.

"He's in the living room."

Ron and Hermione both beat everyone else to the living room.

Harry was standing there waiting for them.

Immediately Hermione started hugging Harry with all the strength she had. "Harry, this is so wonderful."

Harry did return the hug. Unfortunately breathing was becoming a bit of a problem.

By the time that Hermione had let go Molly was giving Harry one of her hugs too.

Harry returned the hug to the woman who had been nothing less than a mother to him.

When she had stepped back to wipe her eyes Harry reached his hand over and took Ginny's hand in his. It had been a natural reaction. He didn't even realize that he did it.

"We would have gone all the way with you." Ron said still standing a distance away.

"I know." Harry answered. "But I couldn't have let you."

Ron looked down at Harry's hand wrapped around his sisters.

That was when he snapped. "Don't touch her." Without warning Ron walked up and slammed his fist across Harry's face.

Harry shocked by the hit fell to floor.

"We mourned you." Ron shouted downwards at Harry.

"Ronald Weasley." Molly immediately scorned grabbing at Ron's arm.

"I'm not a child." Ron said leaving the room.

"I'm sorry." Harry said getting up.

Ginny helped Harry up. "No, it's just my idiot brother." Ginny said sitting him in a chair and inspecting the damage.

Hermione leaned down to Harry. "I'm going to go talk to him. I'm sure that he will be alright." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry he did this."

She walked upstairs and into Ron's room. "For someone who isn't a child you are in your room pouting like one." She said right when she came in.

Ron was lying on his bed. He did not say anything to her.

"Our best friend isn't dead. We should be celebrating." Hermione said.

"We agreed we would do everything together." Ron said.

"I know we did, but he sacrificed himself for us and by some miracle he came back."

"I don't believe in miracles." Ron's tone mocked the word miracles.

"Well I do." Hermione said. "I believed in them the day you gave me this." She said holding out her engagement ring.

Ron looked at it. "I thought I was doing the right thing."

Hermione bit her lip for a moment to stop the tears.

"If that is the case." Hermione slipped the ring of her finger. "I don't want to be married to you if you act like that."

With that she headed out the door.

Ron jumped off the bed. "Wait, I'm sorry." He quickly said.

Hermione turned around and pulled out her wand. Her first curse sent Ron flying back in his room. The second slammed the door.

She then grabbed her cloak and headed downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked seeing her with the cloak.

"Out." Hermione answered. "We've had you now for the past year. I think you and Ginny should have time together."

"What happened dear?" Molly asked.

"Nothing. Ron might not be down for a while."

Hermione didn't say anything else as she walked out the door.

"That was a good fight then." Ginny commented. "Best leave Ron alone for a while."

Ginny snuggled closer to Harry.

"You don't mind me hugging your daughter, Professor?" Harry asked to Molly.

"No, Ginny told you then about the Hogwarts."

"Yes, I'm proud of her and you." Harry said. "I think I might go to Hogwarts and help with the restoration."

"But you spent your last year chasing after You-Know-Who." Molly said. "Take some time to yourself."

"I will. I just love the castle so much. I would like to see it back to where it was." Harry said.

Ginny kissed Harry again. "Then you do want my brothers knowing that you are alive. Along with everyone else."

Harry returned the kiss again then turned to Molly. "You still have the means of communicating, Molly with the Order of the Phoenix."

"Yes, we haven't used it in the last few days, but I think it would work."

"Let them know that way and that they are welcome to come see me." Harry said. "I think that will be best."

"I will." Molly said. "But you still haven't told me where you have been and how you came back here."

"Well if truth be know, I wouldn't have been found if it had not been for Ginny." Harry told Molly how he had left Hedwig to Ginny and Ginny had written him a letter that had led him home.

"Now what I must ask is will you allow me to still have a relationship with your daughter."

"I think you have proven to me that you two love each other. I will most certainly agree." Molly said.

There was a bit of silence until they heard the door open again. Harry almost suspected it to be Hermione, but it wasn't. It was Mr. Weasley.

"Molly, I came home as soon as I heard." Arthur had entered the living room. "Harry. It was true."

Arthur exultantly greeted Harry. "Everyone else I think will be on there way." He took a seat next to Molly. "You know this news won't stay just within the Order of the Phoenix for long."

"I know." Harry answered. "I'll be ready. I hope you won't mind me hiding here for a while."

"We still have your room ready for you." Molly said.

Meanwhile Hermione was sitting in the Leaking Cauldron staring at her shot of Firewhiskey and Butterbeer chaser. She had managed so far not to be noticed. She had kept the hood of her cloak all the way up.

The only one who had recognized her so far had been Tom. He had been keeping a bar so long that he knew when customers needed their own time and privacy.

She just sat there waiting to decide if she would actually try the Firewhiskey.

Hermione thought about when she was younger. All her life she had been told that she took after her mother. The way that she read and the way the she thought things out. Not like her father. He was more passionate about things.

A few days after she had gotten her acceptance letter from Hogwarts and learned about the Wizarding World she had a little talk with her father.

"Trying to still take it in a bit." He had said to her when he entered her room.

She was putting down Hogwarts, A History.

"It just doesn't seem possible when I think about it." She answered. "Even after reading this it just doesn't make sense."

"Some things in life don't." He answered.

"Not everything in life needs to be logical. There are things that happen without explanation. They are called miracles."

"I'm a little old to believe in miracles." She had replied.

"You never are. I saw a miracle the day your Mum told me she loved me. I wasn't a logical choice back then."

"But, you're a dentist, just like she is." Hermione said.

"Not always. I was going to be an artist."

Hermione looked at her father like she had never seen him before.

"Then I saw this beautiful woman everyday on my walk to work. I saw that she was going to the medical school. So I signed up as quickly as I could."

"You tracked her down and followed her." Hermione had never heard this story before.

"She was worth it. I found out she was becoming a dentist so I followed the same route. It was a miracle that I saw her and that she didn't become scared of me. Then there was another when she went out with me and when she said I love you too."

Hermione sat there unsure of how to respond.

"You will understand someday despite all that logic you take so much pride on."

Hermione thought she did the day Ron gave her the ring.

Has Hermione sat there staring into the glass, word had spread. The Boy who lived had survived. Several toasts in Harry's name were raised.

Hermione was glad that Harry was not there for it. He knew how much he hated the recognition at times and Ron's reaction probably put him in a very foul mood for it.

During one of the toasts Hermione raised her shot and took it as fast as she could.

She did not think it was possible for that to be worse tasting than it was smelling. She gagged for a moment then went for the Butterbeer. That didn't approve things.

For a moment she had to grab the table to keep steady. Once the sensation had passed she relaxed. That wasn't so bad.

She ordered another one.

The pub was quite the celebration point. Tom had sent out a free round to all of his clientele in honor of Harry's return.

Hermione felt herself become very quezzy. She did not want anything else to drink. Maybe Tom would have a room for the night.

It took a bit of time to get his attention.

"There comes a time when people need to be alone." Tom said to her. "I set it up when you arrived. Here's the key."

"Thank You," Hermione said greatfully.

She then turned around and smacked hard into a tall wizard.

"Sorry."

"Not at all, well well. Hermione Granger. It's been a long time."

Hermione had to take a moment to recognize him, Cormac McLaggen.

"Yes," Hermione said. "How are you?" A question she almost regretted asking.

"Wonderful, I made Keeper on the Falmouth Falcons." He said in a gloating tone loud enough for the people around them to hear.

"That's a good team." Hermione replied.

"We are." McLaggen said. "But I thought you were friends with Harry Potter. I thought you would be celebrating with him."

"Already did." Hermione said. She went to move but she was a little tipsy.

McLaggen caught her. "Maybe you should sit."

"No, I was going to my room." Hermione said.

"Let me help." McLaggen escorted Hermione to the door.

"Thank. . ." Hermione started to say.

McLaggen had started kissing her. "I always said that for a bookworm you were a great kisser."

Hermione just looked at him debating in her head.


	10. Chapter 10

Discombobulatedperson – Thank you, for caring about my writers block. Now all I need is just a little more time to get going on some other stories I have, non-Harry Potter ones though

Ginny278 – I hope Ron's feelings will be clarified for you

Eaglesnest – I am afraid everything can't be smooth sailing

Gilmoreaholic – thank you and nights like that do lead to trouble

Chapter 10

It did not take long for members of the Order of the Phoenix to arrive. It seemed that all of them had come. Harry greeted all of them and told them only that he had been knocked out and had been revived. He did not see a need to go into the whole story.

The ones he was most anxious to see though were Remus and Tonks. Along with their daughter Helena.

None of the members stayed for too long. They had probably all agreed that Harry needed some time to himself.

Though they did work on planning and schedules to keep reporters away from the Burrow and the family. Something Harry immediately thanked them for.

At the end of the day it seemed everyone had left. Shackleboot had remained behind to keep watch for the night.

Harry still wasn't too sure how he felt about going upstairs yet to see Ron. He had not come down all night.

Molly had said that she would wait. Let him decide to come down.

Ginny had agreed to do that and would wait as well.

Harry decided he could not wait.

After kissing Ginny good night Harry went upstairs to Ron's room. Hesitantly he opened the door. "I just want to talk." Harry said walking in.

Ron was lying on the bed. At least he gave Harry a nod.

"I didn't think what it would be like if you mourned me." Harry began taking a seat on one of the chairs closer to the bed. "I wanted you two to live so much. After everything you deserved nothing less."

Ron turned his head and looked at Harry solemnly. "I saw Ginny crying over you when we came home. It broke her heart when she knew you didn't live."

"I know how it had to have hurt." Harry said. "But I do love her. I never stopped."

"Then what took you so long to come back to us!" Ron sat up and stared at Harry like he was a bug. "You couldn't have left us some way to find you. Just one tracking spell or something."

"I did. Ginny was the one to figure out how." Harry looked towards Ron. "I couldn't have you following me at all."

"You're back because of Ginny?" Ron was flabbergasted.

"Yes. She sent Hedwig to find me. I gave her to Ginny before I went after Voldemort."

Ron nodded. "She told us about you giving her Hedwig." He was more calm now which prompted Harry to continue.

"Do you know what happened before I killed Voldemort?"

Ron shook his head.

"I murdered Snape. I used the killing curse on him."

"He was a turn coat as it was." Ron reasoned.

"You don't understand." Harry said. "It was not what I expected. It made me sick, truly sick. I had taken a life. I looked into his eyes and saw the surprise in them. At that moment I was ready to turn my back on the world. I would have hidden myself away from you if I lived past Voldemort."

"You should have known we would not have judged you."

"It wasn't you being the judge." Harry replied. "It was me. After I killed Voldemort I was pushed away and I lost my memory."

"Your memory."

"Yes, I landed in this village it was very odd. There was this group of older people that were in a war together. They lived close together to help each other. But they stayed away from the world."

Ron just stared at Harry. "All this time you were in a Muggle village with amnesia?"

"Yes," Harry answered. "Mickey, he was one of the villagers, told me something. He said he had come to a point in his life when he believed everything happens for a reason. He believed that I had to go to that village to heal. He was right Ron. If I hadn't gone to that village and learned from them I would have never come back. Even if you did by chance find me I would have run from you."

"What did they tell you?" Ron asked. "To make you change your mind like that?"

"That self forgiveness is important and not to run from the world or happiness." Harry flatly stated.

Ron nodded.

Harry continued. "The reason that I am alive, Ron I think is to make Ginny happy, to be her husband. I will ask her someday."

Ron got up from his bed and approached Harry. "You have my blessing." He said. "I'll have to let Ginny and Mum know."

"Best tell them in the morning at breakfast. They already went to bed." Harry said.

"What about Hermione? Didn't she come back?"

"No," Harry answered. "We both know that she can take care of herself. Let's let her be for now. We will look for her in the morning."

Ron nodded. "I asked her to marry me." He held out his hand and opened it showing the ring. "She threw this at me before she left. I still want to marry her."

"Then we should give her the time to cool down." Harry said. "I'll talk with her too. Ginny can probably help in that."

Ron agreed. Harry went downstairs to his own bedroom. It would be busy tomorrow. That much was for sure.

In the morning Harry woke and headed downstairs. Ginny was already awake helping Molly with breakfast.

"Sleep well?" Molly asked seeing him.

Harry nodded. "Best sleep I had in a while."

He went over and hugged Ginny around her middle. "Good morning beautiful." Harry said giving Ginny a kiss on her cheek.

"Morning to you too." Ginny replied. She placed a couple of plates of food on the table and invited Harry to sit down with her.

Harry welcomed the breakfast and immediately began eating.

Molly placed her own breakfast on the table to join them.

Ginny and Harry couldn't help but smile at each other between mouthfuls. Harry wondered what would be the best way to ask her.

The breakfast was interrupted by Ron coming down.

"Decided to join us?" Molly asked.

Ron nodded. He then went over to Harry and Ginny. Without a word he took Ginny's hand. He then took Harry's. Slowly he placed Ginny's hand inside of Harry's. "You two have my blessings. Sorry I was such an idiot before."

Ginny threw her free arm around Ron's neck. "I knew you would come around you big git." She said to him.

Molly smiled at him. "I knew that you would sooner or later. You were always trying to think of way to get Harry and Ginny together."

"You were trying to set us up?" Harry asked.

"Why did you think I told you when she broke up with those blocks?" Ron answered.

"Or convinced me to stay on the Quidditch team." Ginny added.

"Well yes." Ron answered. "But I also wanted Gryffindor to win."

"It's good to know that you are back to normal." Molly piped in. "But Hermione, she didn't come home last night, did she?"

"No," Ginny answered. "I would have heard her."

"We thought it best to give her some time to cool down." Harry said. "She knows how to take care of herself Molly. I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"I hope so. All the celebrations that must have occurred last night though. I am afraid the word did get out about you being alive, Harry. Tonks had to scare away a few reports at about three in morning."

"She cursed them then?" Ron asked.

"No, she didn't curse him." Molly said with a light laugh. "She scared them. I don't think Fred and George could have come up with that."

"I think it reasonable stands that we are better off not knowing." Ginny said.

Harry had to kiss Ginny right then. "Would you come with us while we look?"

"I'll just grab my cloak." Ginny said heading off.

Harry, Ron and Ginny got themselves ready and were off for Diagon Alley to begin looking. Harry before leaving and undergone a charm to slightly alter his appearance so no one would recognize him.

"You don't think she would be at the Leaky Cauldron?" Ginny proposed while Ron and Harry began a tracking spell.

Ron's wand spun in a circle then stopped. The direction it pointed was the way to the Leaky Cauldron.

"It's worth a try." He said tucking his wand away.

They all walked together into the pub. Hoping she would just be in there for breakfast.

Upstairs Hermione felt like she got hit with several hexes directed at her brain.

Then by cruel means of torture someone knocked on her door. Quickly she wrapped her cloak around her. "Come in." She said.

"Good morning." Tom said coming into the room with a goblet. "Hopefully you had a good sleep after all that from last night."

"It's morning." Hermione replied. "I thought I just went to sleep."

"Aye It does feel like that the first time." Tom commented passing her the goblet. "This is an old potion my dad used. It doesn't get rid of all of it right away, but you won't want to kill yourself anymore."

Hermione took a drink of the liquid and gagged. She quickly debated which tasted worse the firewhiskey or the potion. So far it was even.

"Takes a bit of getting used to." Tom said. "I'll leave you be to finish that. If anyone comes looking for you should I send them up."

"I don't know if I want to see anybody yet or not. Not after how I behaved last night." Hermione said.

Tom nodded. "I'll just watch who I send." He then went back downstairs to tend to the pub.

He soon recognized a girl who just came in with two other gentleman. It was Arthur Weasley's daughter and her brother Ron. The third gentleman had to of been Harry Potter. But he didn't look like himself. He probably just used a charm to change his appearance.

"Hello there Miss Weasley." Tom said approaching them. "Yes and Mister Weasley and Mister Potter I presume."

Harry looked at Tom in shock.

"Don't worry I won't announce your presence." Tom said in a low voice. "Come up the bar and I'll get you something to drink."

Ron, Harry, and Ginny followed Tom up the bar.

"We were wondering if you might of seen Hermione." Ron asked when they reached the bar.

"Why are you out looking for her?" Tom asked.

"We thought she might have decided to stay her for a while." Harry said.

Tom nodded his head. "Not quite enough room at the Burrow I suppose."

The three of them did not know how to respond.

"Well there was a bit of a fight." Ginny said. "We figured she needed some time to cool down."

"I see." Tom said. "And who might have caused this fight?"

"I did." Ron confessed.

"Well then. I suppose one of you should go see her. She is room four. I think it ought to be you." Tom said indicating Ron.

Ron did not need to be told twice he immediately headed upstairs to the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Phoeniz rulz – thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this final chapter

Eaglesnest – Now you will know what happened. I am afraid this chapter might be a little detailed

Ginny278 – Here is the rest

Thank you to all who sent in reviews and read this story. I hope this entertained you.

Be seeing you

Chapter 11

Ron knocked on the door and waited for Hermione to answer before he opened it.

"Come in." Hermione said thinking that it might be Tom again.

"I'm sorry." Ron said right when he walked in.

Hermione stood there surprised. She could not say anything right then.

Ron walked over near the bed where she was seated. "I wanted to say that before I said anything else." He tried to take her hand, but Hermione stepped away.

Shocked Ron put his hand down. "Could we at least talk?" He asked.

"I think we should." Hermione said sitting on the bed.

Ron took a seat as well a little distance from Hermione.

"I'm sorry I got as angry at Harry as I did." Ron said. "It was just a shock to see him standing there."

"I think it was a shock for all of us." Hermione said. "But I was so happy to see him."

Ron nodded. "I was just so angry at him for dying and watching how much it had hurt Ginny, especially after what Bill told us. But you were right I should have been happy to see him."

He paused for a moment. "Last night at the Burrow Harry and I talked. Then he told me that you had not come back. I was going to get up and search all of England for you. Then he reminded me how you could take care of yourself, but I was still worried. Please come home with us. I still want to marry you."

Hermione started crying right then. She couldn't control it in the least.

"It's okay. You don't have to cry." Ron said moving towards her.

Hermione moved off the bed and walked to the far wall. "I did something stupid. I don't think you would want to be married to me anymore."

"Don't be silly. Anything you did could not have been that bad." Ron tried to make his voice gentle.

"I was with Cormac McLaggen." Hermione said. "In here." She added.

"That Quidditch Player from Hogwarts!" Ron could barely contain himself. He had a sudden urge to get off of the bed.

"What did you do?" Ron had not expected this.

"We were going to. . ." Hermione started.

Ron started walking out right then.

"Please listen." Hermione begged.

Without an invitation Hermione unfolded the events of the night before.

After the drinks of the night Hermione had gone upstairs with McLaggen they stayed in the door way kissing for the longest time. It was quite distracting while Hermione dug around the pocket for her key.

When she found she immediately went to work on the door.

At the same time McLaggen went to work on her neck and the buttons on her robes.

Hermione's heart was racing. In her entire relationship with Ron they had never gone farther than kissing and close embraces. She had tried on several instances to instigate more, but he had always told her that he was going to be a gentleman in their relationship.

It felt bothersome at times. Hermione had asked if she was attractive to him. He had assured her that she was.

Right now it was being confirmed by another man who was willing to go as far as Hermione wanted.

After finally getting the door open she almost fell inside with McLaggen behind her.

"I don't think that is too proper." A voice at the door said.

They both turned around to see Tom standing there.

"What do you think your doing!" McLaggen shouted at Tom.

Tom must have been well trained with his wand. He shot a silencing spell at McLaggen before Hermione or him saw it.

Tom then turned his attention to Hermione. "I figured you came to this pub because of a man. That would be the only reason you were drinking like that. I've seen amateurs do shots better than what you did. I think the last thing you need is a man."

"How dare you." Hermione said drawing her wand.

Tom expelled it before she even finished pulling it out. "The best thing for you miss is bed. And don't try to Apparate anywhere, you'll splinch yourself. Don't go looking for this block either he's leaving. He's already caused enough trouble as it is."

Tom used his wand to charm McLaggen en out of the room.

He then shut the door locking it. "You have no right!" Hermione shouted at the door before kicking it.

That smarted. She cradled her hurt foot as she hobbled back to the bed to lie down. After a while she did fall asleep.

Ron stood there in the door way staring at Hermione.

He had scolded a bit when he heard she not only did one shot, but three. The entire time they were chasing after Voldemort's horcurxes she had never drank, not even as a pain killer when she was hurt.

Ron also thought about McLaggen's hands and face on Hermione, his Hermione. He would be killing him very shortly.

"I'm not going to ask you to forgive me." Hermione said. "Please believe me when I say that I do love you."

"Would you have slept with him?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said. "I wasn't thinking straight. Tom did me a favor last night. I can't thank him enough for it."

Ron still stood in the door way.

"Last night I dreamed about you. About our wedding and that was when you found out about McLaggen and you. . ."

"I left you, in the dream." Ron tried to finish.

Hermione shook her head. "No, you used the Crucious curse on me."

That was when Ron approached her. He scooped her up in his arms. "I would never use that curse on you." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm so ashamed of myself." Hermione felt fresh tears hit her eyes.

"Please don't." Ron said. "Please come home. We will work this out. I promise that. No one will know. I won't even tell Harry."

"Yes," Hermione said. "I'll come home."

Ron led Hermione out the door and downstairs.

At the bar he saw Harry sitting with Ginny looking like they were in a very interesting discussion. Both their heads were tilted so their foreheads were resting on each others. Behind the bar Tom was getting some drinks ready.

Ron brought Hermione over to Harry and Ginny.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Ginny said hugging Hermione.

Harry put his hand on Hermione's shoulder. "You shouldn't scare us all like that."

"I know. I should have said where I was." Hermione said.

"Feeling better than, Hermione." Tom asked coming over.

"Loads, thank you." Hermione answered. "I won't be staying tonight. I'm going home."

"Thank you for taking care of her." Ron said to Tom. "She told me about last night."

Tom nodded. "Not at all. You four are welcome here."

They said their goodbyes to Tom and left the pub for the Burrow.

Molly was glad to see Hermione back and slightly scolded her for not telling anyone where she was going.

That evening Hermione and Ron sat outside of the house talking about how their relationship stood and what they did expect of each other. They had also agreed that they would keep all of their wedding plans.

Ron and Harry both ended up working on the Hogwarts reconstruction. Hermione though was the one that ended up with a job there. She would be an assistant professor to the Artimacy classes.

Ginny did attend her last year at Hogwarts. Every Hogsmeade weekend Harry would show and they would spend that time together. The rest of the time was spent in his Auror training.

Ron and Hermione were married right before Hogwarts was opened. They both lived in Hogsmeade so that Hermione would be closer to Hogwarts. Ron actually ended up working at the Hogsmeade branch of Fred and George's joke shop.

Ginny and Harry were married the day after Ginny had graduated. Harry bought a house in Ottery St. Catchpole so that Ginny would never be to far away from the Burrow.

They lived out there lives and normal and as peaceful as things could get in the Wizarding World.


End file.
